Souvenirs
by Seth Horo
Summary: Les souvenirs vont et viennent comme le vent mais contrairement aux personnes il ne partent jamais complètement. Avant d'être maître il a été apprenti, quelques moments du passé d'un maître marchombre, selon moi.


Je glisse ma main le long du mur. Ça y est, je la sens.

Une faille.

Je m'accroche et me hisse de nouveau. Ma main tendue effleure une surface lisse. Je remonte l'une de mes jambes et me tourne à demi.

S'étendant en dessous de moi, le monde s'endort.

Moi, je grimpe.

Je prends un dernier appui et atteins le sommet de la tour.

-Alors, demande une voix.

Je me redresse et regarde le ciel. Au dessus de moi, les étoiles, en dessous, les Hommes. Et tout autour de moi, dansant dans la nuit et le vent, mes deux premiers maîtres mots.

Liberté et Harmonie.

Je me retourne et croise le regard de Erilyne.

De celle qui me guidera.

-Bienvenue chez toi, Sayanel. Bienvenu chez les Marchombres.

Comme faisant écho à cette phrase, une rafale souffle autour de nous et emporte mon nom. Sayanel.

Environ deux mois plus tard, devant la sortie de la ville, je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Erilyne me regarde une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Devant moi se trouve une nouvelle épreuve. Un cheval.

Pour poursuivre mon entraînement, mon Maître a jugé bon de quitter l'environnement citadin. Le seul problème est que si Erilyne possède un cheval, moi pas. De plus, je n'ai jamais approché l'un de ces puissants animaux et suis encore moins monté sur l'un deux. Je décoche un regard déconfit à mon Maître qui se permet un léger sourire. Je grimpe de mon mieux sur la selle et place mes pieds dans les étriers.

Tressaillement.

Je frissonne et effleure de ma main l'encolure de ma monture. Il s'ébroue doucement et pars au pas. Erilyne se place à mes côtés.

Harmonie.

Elle et Sable, sa jument palomino, ne semblent former qu'un seul et même être. Elle me dévisage et sans prévenir, se lance au galop sur le chemin de terre séparant les champs. Je la regarde interloqué mais, ma monture, elle réagit aussitôt et prend le galop. Je m'accroche et jette un coup d'oeil à la position d'Erilyne. Elle s'est redressée et est assise sur la selle, faisant corps avec les foulées de Sable. Je me redresse et me tiens le plus droit possible. Après quelques foulées, j'abandonne et repasse au pas, du mieux que je peux. Voyant que je ralentis, Erilyne s'arrête et attend que je la rejoigne. Je m'apprête à lui dire que je ne sais pas monter mais, elle me devance.

-Tu as su prendre la bonne décision au lieu de suivre celle que je te présentais. Et ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de tes capacités de monte. Comme pour le reste, tu apprendras.

Elle remet sa monture au pas et je regarde son dos balancé en rythme.

Je souris et j'entends le vent souffler dans mon dos.

Poussée irrésistible,

Sans aucune entrave,

Avancer.

Je me baisse et frappe du tranchant de la main.

Deux fois.

Mon adversaire s'effondre. Je regarde fièrement Erilyne qui durant toute la scène est restée adossée à un arbre. Elle s'approche, suivie de nos montures, Sable et Fonceur, mon cheval bai, baptisé en souvenir de ma première course sur son dos. Mon Maître s'approche et s'abstenant de tout commentaire, tend le bras. Un éclat de lumière semble en jaillir. Au loin, j'entends un bruit semblable à celui d'un corps qui tombe. Mon Maître se retourne et lâche négligemment :

-Maintenant c'est terminé.

Je la regarde. J'aurais dut entendre le dernier brigand. Nous nous remettons en selle et reprenons notre route.

Silence.

Pesant.

Aujourd'hui j'apprends un nouveau maître mot.

Humilité.

Quelques jours plus tard nous nous arrêtons dans un village. Et là devant nous, déchirant les cieux, tranchant la terre, les Montagnes. Sans prononcer une parole, Erilyne presse les flancs de sa monture et nous reprenons notre route. Deux jours plus tard, nous atteignons le pied de la chaîne rocheuse. Là, Erilyne se dirige vers une ferme avec nos chevaux. Je l'attends. Elle revient seule, nous nous dirigeons vers la paroi.

Je comprends.

Première prise.

Je grimpe.

À mes côtés, Erilyne danse. Ensemble, nous gravissons la paroi. Elle reste à mes côtés et assure ma progression. Je la regarde se maintenir sans difficulté à ma hauteur, sans paraître fournir le moindre effort, restant accroché à une sailli si petite que je la remarque à peine. Nous grimpions depuis environ une heure quant une rafale de vent manque de m'arracher à la roche. Je me plaque contre la pierre et m'accroche de toutes mes forces. Je tourne alors la tête et regarde Erilyne.

Elle danse.

Accrochée du bout des doigts à la paroi, elle laisse le vent tourner autour d'elle, glisse le long des courants, joue avec lui. Elle sourit.

-Les éléments ne sont pas tes ennemis. Laisse les couler sur toi, ressens les, ne leur fait pas obstacle. Si le vent peut arracher un arbre, il ne peut affecter un Marchombre. Maintenant essaie.

Je la regarde, ahuris. Elle me fixe et je déglutis en voyant le vide sous moi.

Je décroche l'une de mes mains et fait face au vent. La rafale m'arrache à la parois et je me sens tomber.

Un quart de seconde.

Erilyne a bondit et me plaque à nouveau contre la parois. Je retrouve une prise et la regarde, haletant.

-Personne ne réussi du premier coup, déclare-t-elle, tes autres tentatives seront plus concluantes.

-Je ne souhaite pas mourir ici, ni aujourd'hui ! Je ne réessaierais pas !

Son regard se durcit et je sentis ma détermination flancher.

-Recommence.

Je réessayais durant l'après-midi et jusqu'en début de soirée. Alors que le soleil disparaissait, Erilyne pris la parole.

-Redescendons, nous reprendrons demain.

Je grogne mon assentiment, nous commençons à descendre. Soudain, une violente rafale me plaque de nouveau contre la paroi. Passant au travers des courants, je me redresse et décroche l'une de mes mains. Le vent me frappe de plein fouet. Et là, au milieu des rafales, suspendu dans le vide, je l'entends.

La voix du vent.

Je me tourne face au soleil couchant et m'écarte de plus en plus de la parois. Les courants s'enroulent autour de moi et doucement, je danse.

Je m'envole, Harmonie.

Quand j'atteins le sol, Erilyne me regarde et dans ses yeux, je vois briller un maître mot.

Respect.

Environ un mois plus tard, nous atteignons Al-Jeit. Depuis désormais un an, je suis les pas de Erilyne. Nous laissons nos montures à l'entrée de la ville. Puis, mon Maître se dirige vers les remparts. Nous arrivons sur le chemin de ronde et là, elle prend la parole.

-Ce soir je te présenterais et tu participeras à l'Ahn-Ju.

Nous avions déjà abordé le sujet, mais, je ne me sentais pas près.

-Tu l'es.

Je lance un regard hésitant vers mon Maître. Elle sourit.

Confiance.

-Bonjour !

Erilyne se retourne. Devant elle se tient une femme d'environ 40 ans, accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long.

-Esil, dit mon Maître, je suis heureuse de te voir. Voici Sayanel mon apprenti et je suppose que ce jeune homme est celui dont tu m'a parlé.

Esil sourit.

-Jilano m'accompagne depuis maintenant dix mois. Ce soir il passera l'Ahn-Ju.

Lorsque mon regard croise celui de l'adolescent, un frisson me parcours.

Le vent souffle, sur un nouvel envol.

Le moment est venu. J'avance. Lorsque leurs regards se posent sur moi, la paix m'envahit.

Serein.

Les mots coulent comme l'eau de la rivière. Erilyne avait raison, il ne sert à rien de s'y préparer. Il suffit de laisser son âme s'ouvrir, de laisser les mots glisser.

Lorsque le porte-parole du conseil se tait, je lis dans ses yeux la réponse qu'elle donne à voix haute.

Je suis Sayanel Lyyant et, alors que remontent ces souvenirs, portés par le vent, je souris.

Libre, Marchombre.


End file.
